


Snow.

by Ghost_fox_in_training



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amateur poet, Non rhyming poetry, Poetry, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_fox_in_training/pseuds/Ghost_fox_in_training
Summary: I wrote this in a moment of creative stagnation. Too many ideas. Not enough inspiration to complete any.So I focused on the right now, and right now there is an abundance of snow.





	Snow.

No matter how dark life may be,  
the crisp blankets of soft ice that fall in winter, decorating every tree as if it were The Christmas Tree,   
somehow wake me before I hit snooze.   
The urge to peek through my curtains stirs my muscles the moment I realise I am at least semi-conscious.  
The morning grog leaves and suddenly my brain is functioning as I believe it should most days.   
The child within me shouts to get up and go play, the photographer, to savour the untouched state of pure white.   
So I compromise and sit or stand at my window, observing the delicate individuals drift gently towards the nearest surface at a speed determined by their weight against the wind.   
They perform in a hypnotising dance until they either melt into the puddle on the pavement, or join the legion of those destined to be rolled, compacted, thrown, balanced or eaten.  
Or, in my case, observed and marvelled at.   
I respect the snow.  
Its ability to heighten the danger of any mundane task.  
Its sharp cold that seeps into ones bones, that stays put for hours.   
Snow may be fragile and beautiful,   
But it is certainly not forgiving.


End file.
